vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
A Guarda do Leão
A Guarda do Leão (The Lion Guard, no original) é uma série animada de televisão desenvolvido por Ford Riley com base no filme O Rei Leão, da Disney''.'' A série de foi primeiro transmitida como um filme de televisão, intitulado A Guarda do Leão: Um Novo Rugido, (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar no original) no Disney Channel, no dia 22 de novembro de 2015 nos Estados Unidos, e começou a ser exibida como uma série de TV no dia 15 de janeiro, de 2016, no Disney Junior e Disney Channel. Ele é a segunda série de televisão baseada em O Rei Leão, a primeira foi Timão & Pumba (1995-1999). A Guarda do Leão é uma sequência de O Rei Leão e uma meia-sequência para o filme de 1998, O Rei Leão II: O Reino de Simba. ''Estreou no Brasil em 17 de abril de 2016. Em março de 2016, foi anunciado que a série foi renovada para uma segunda temporada. Enredo A série gira em torno de Kion, filho de Simba e Nala, o irmão mais novo de Kiara e o príncipe das Terras do Reino, que, como segundo filho do Rei Leão, torna-se o líder da Guarda do Leão, uma equipe de animais que protegem as Terras do Reino e defende o Ciclo da Vida. Kion, junto com seus amigos Bunga o texugo de mel, Beshte o hipopótamo, Fuli a chita e Ono, a garça, luta contra ameaças, principalmente, de uma hiena chamada Janja e seu clã. Vozes dos personagens Episódios Piloto (2015) 1º temporada (2016) A primeira temporada será composta de 24 episódios. Desenvolvimento A série foi anunciada pela Disney em 9 de junho de 2014 , para comemorar o 20º aniversário do primeiro filme. A gerente geral do Disney Junior, Nancy Kanter, afirmou: "É uma espécie de O Rei Leão com Os Vingadores." O anúncio da série foi feito após uma reunião entre o Kanter e o CEO da Disney, Robert Iger. Iger sugeriu a Kanter que o Disney Junior considerar-se produzir conteúdos para celebrar o 20º aniversário de O Rei Leão em 2014. A Disney realizou teste de audiências com as crianças, que foram capazes de fazer sugestões, como ajustar o visual das hienas. A Disney Consumer Products, está lançando uma linha de brinquedos para a série de televisão, bem como em títulos de livros baseados na série, tais como o Return of the Roar, Can't Wait to be Queen, Bunga the Wise, Meet the New Guard, Fuli Finds Her Place, Join the Lion Guard! and Kion's Animal Alphabet. Um sneak peek do da'' Guarda do Leão'', foi apresentada na D23 Expo em 2015. O sneak peek continha as informações de que o filme para televisão foi agendado para ser exibido em novembro de 2015, e era para ser intitulado A Guarda do Leão: Retorno do Rugido (The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar). Em 9 de outubro de 2015, foi confirmado que o Retorno do Rugido ''iria estrear em 22 de novembro de 2015, no Disney Channel. Para dar ''A Guarda do Leão um olhar original, o diretor Howy Parkins declarou: "Nós fomos muito conscientes para manter a essência de O Rei Leão, através do pano de fundo ambiente e personagens reais. Fizemos uma extensa pesquisa e também fomos capazes de obter algumas folhas de modelo. Nós queremos que as pessoas estejam em sintonia na estréia do filme e se sintam confortável, como eles estão de volta no mundo de O Rei Leão... O desafio com A Guarda do Leão, foi capturar a beleza e a aparência de O Rei Leão, quando um dos meus amigos, Barry Atkinson, que trabalhou em O Rei Leão como um pintor de plano de fundo, tornou-se disponível, nós o utilizou. Ele nos deu um monte de opiniões quando chegou a hora de avaliar os exemplos que os novos artistas de planos de fundo tinham feito. Em seguida, um outro amigo meu, Mike Surrey, veio falar com os animadores e artistas de storyboard. Ele foi o supervisor de animação do Timão em O Rei Leão. Sobre o aspecto educacional do show e tom, Parkins disse: "Nós temos vários personagens e histórias para contar, por isso usei o Cíclo da Vida como uma espécie de arco para história, para toda a série, bem como o recurso. Na pesquisa que fizemos, temos sido capazes denos basear nos animais do Serengeti e algumas informações sobre habitat, e trabalhar com eles em histórias ou criar histórias baseada em um fato real. Sem ser excessivamente educacional, estamos sendo muito educativo. Foi uma coisa divertida para criar através de todo o processo de contar histórias... Nós temos que ser conscientes com o público dos dois ao sete anos. Nós temos a música, as sequências de perseguição, um monte de alívio cômico, bem como nossos vilões, então haverá alguns momentos sombrios. Mas temos a tendência de puxar para trás um pouco mais do que eles fizeram no filme original ou em um filme, como por exemplo, Procurando Nemo.''" ' Transmissão Com a sua contraparte americana, o Retorno do Rugido ''estreou em 22 de novembro de 2015 no Disney Channel , no Canadá, enquanto a série estreou no dia 17 de janeiro, de 2016, no Disney Junior, dois dias depois de sua estréia americana. No Reino Unido e na Irlanda, ''o Retorno do Rugido estreou no Disney Junior em 8 de fevereiro de 2016, enquanto a série estreou em 13 de abril de 2016. Na Austrália e na Nova Zelândia, o piloto estreou em 6 de fevereiro de 2016, e a série começou a ser exibida no dia 28 de fevereiro no Disney Junior. No Sudeste da Ásia, ''o Retorno do Rugido ''estreou em 20 de Março de 2016 no Disney Channel (11 de abril de 2016, no Disney Channel) e a série estreou em 17 de abril de 2016, no bloco Disney Junior do Disney Channel, também no Brasil. Categoria:Séries de animação Categoria:Séries de animação da Disney Categoria:Séries de animação no Disney Junior